A Desire That Became Destiny
by CreativeCursedChild
Summary: Hermione is not happy with her life. A failed marriage and leaving the Ministry has left a damper on her. There is no one to turn to and no place to go, or so she thinks. After a visit to her old Professor, events take place which place control of her fate and the past in her hands. But, will she make the right decisions? Can she honestly change history? Pairings Pending.
1. Chapter 1

A Desire That Became Destiny

A Harry Potter Fanfiction by CreativeCursedChild

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, but I do have all of the books.~

((A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for stopping by my story. Now, I have been thinking about putting a Harry Potter FF into the works for a bit now but never got around to it. However, I woke up this morning and realized there was nothing to do. Then it came to me. I was like "Brain" and my brain asked me "What" and boom,, new story. Now, I won't bore you with needless details and the like. This will be based around separate characters and I will claim early in that their personalities and such might be perfect. However, I have a high respect for these people whom were created by such a talented author and I strive to do them justice. I hope you will sit back and enjoy my story, let us take a journey together? Shall we? Somewhere that might not have happened but perhaps could have if things had been different.~))

(Also, as a cautionary note: This is before any of them had children and might not stick perfectly to what the final book decided happened between the characters. The pairings will be different and I have things in store. But, in this version, no kids. There might be at some point in the story itself but where we start is before all of that. I hope this suits your tastes.)

Story explanation: Hermione is not happy with her life. She works hard and spends every day helping others. She still reads her books and practices elementary spells to perfect them. But, something is missing. Along the line, things changed and it all went wrong somewhere. But, when our young heroine gets a second chance on how to do things... What will happen? Can she make the vitals choices and cause the genuine differences which can shape her future into something she actually desires? What about fate and the laws of time and space? This is not her normal time turner taking her back. With every choice she makes, something changes and it is not always for the better. Will she save friends only to lose others? Will she fall in love, but with the wrong man? Intelligence and her heart have always guided her... But, that might not be enough this time.

Chapter One

Like Sand Through The Hour Glass

It was weird in a way. Most of her day was filled with magic. From the time when she arrived at St. Mungo's to work and until she left. If she stopped at Diagon Alley or even on her walk home. Always was there someone or something which held magical properties or whom was doing something fantastical. When she got home, the same could be said. From the broom which continuously swept her floors to the song bird which could whistle show tunes if she beckoned it to. Yet, somehow, perhaps it was her Muggle blood. Hermione always found herself watching these sappy soap operas on her television.

Things had been this way for a while, a sort of repetitive routine which had suited her for a while. Work, Be social for a brief while and then home to watch the dramas of the Muggle World. Something which she had been a part of as a child and now avoided at all costs. If she did visit someone, it was for a only the absolute minimal amount of respected time. Usually, the person whom she met with was random. Either Luna, to have a cryptic conversation while walking around. Then there could be Neville, whom usually invited her over for tea. Ever since Agatha passed he seemed lonely. Also, she enjoyed stopping by the joke store and visiting with George Weasly. Though, things had been awkward between the two of them concerning her divorce from Ron.

Yes, she had divorced. It was something she was not proud of and yet a factor which had been necessary at the time. She had loved Ronald Weasly, in fact, at one time he had ruled her heart. But, the fighting became too much in the end. She threw herself into her work, became respected and admired by the people whom were around her. Then, one night, actually during an off day, everything had gone to hell.

Harry and Ron always worked closely together. The two had become Aurors and it was a widely known fact that by certain measure, Weasly hung on Potter's coattails. It wasn't that her ex-husband lacked the talent, he just seemed to lack the initiative. There had been more than one occasion when she had received the Patronus or Magical Letter stating he had been injured and saved in the nick of time by his best friend. Where Harry stood confident, he had sank into the shadows once more. Though, she had never lost faith. Even during their rough times she had always pushed him and Hermione had felt this was the appropriate thing to do. How could she have known he had messed up again? Something about an ex-death eater whom had been using Necromancy. The man had gotten away and their shared friend had saved him once again.

Ron had exploded in a fit of anger. He had stated she was forcing him to do too much and that everything in some way had to be her fault. Hermione was not the type to accept this and had thrown her own assessment at him. That, perhaps if he believed more in himself and stopped being so foolish and reckless things might work out better. But, he had left in a huff and naturally, she assumed her would be back the next day with his tail between his legs. Often, during their fights, he would rush off to one of the bars and become utterly the drunken fool before either staying at Harry and Ginny's or being delivered upon her doorstep by the two. However, this had no taken place.

He had run off to his family home. When she learned this, from Cho oddly enough whom worked with her at St. Mungo's, she had known their would be problems. Mrs. Weasly had always been a kind person. In fact, Hermione owed her a lot and always sought to show the most respectful side she could. But, the woman often stuck her nose in where it did not belong and while there moments where she rang true, her children usually won her favor. She had come home to find both Ron and his mother sitting in the kitchen with expectant looks on their faces. It was as if she had done something wrong!

Yes, Yes, Hermione would always be the first (at least, when her pride could be set to the side) to admit that she did not always read social situations great. But, when did supporting and caring for someone become the wrong thing to do? Mrs. Weasly had tried to help mediate things. But, Hermione had read between the lines and knew what was going on. Ronald had ran home and then shot off at the mouth to anyone whom would listen. The idea that he would paint her in such a horrid light (something she could tell from the cautious way his mother attempted to handle her) left her blood boiling. Before the night was out, yet another horrid fight had broken out. One which had ended with Mrs. Weasly shoving her son out the door and Hermione having it slammed shut behind them. The burst from her wand had nearly broken the entrance apart.

Things probably could have been fixed. In fact, during those last few days of their marriage, Ron had tried to contact her and do romantic things. But, they fell with a deadened tone. The actions which he took, meant to soothe the wrongs he had done, only served to prove their union was one of improper thought. Flowers, which were not her favorites. Candies, when he had known she was on a diet. Then, of all things, the bastard had actually sent her a joke card which had just ran her up the wall! Literally, it caused arms to spurt from her back and carry her up the damned wall! She had filed for divorce that day. From that moment on, everything changed.

Ron was the first to be divorced out of his siblings, only four of which had been married. George just seemed to lose a certain zest for life after his twin had died and though he brought different dates around for family gatherings, none of them had stuck. He was the mourning man which was accepted with open arms and Hermione had been titled the evil she-devil which had broken his heart. It taught her a lesson. The Weasly's had been the wrong family to choose. Yet, she had not expected the decision to have such an impact on her friends.

So few seemed to understand her motivations for the divorce. Many stopped talking to her in the first few weeks and others vanished as time came to pass. It had been two years and now she only met with Neville, Luna and George. Harry did come around at times and Fluer made the odd visit to inquire about her, but there were no others. Potter knew what had to be between them. Ron had always depended on him and he was exactly the type to shout that a decision needed to be made. She had not waited for such a thing to come to pass and instead released her dear friend and ignored him from that point on. They still met, mainly just at odd points during the past year when he sought her out. But, often it was for but a short time. Either Ginny would disrupt it, acknowledging Hermione like the supposed devil she was. Most of the time though, it was her own decision to end things early. It was just better that way.

For two years she had done the same routine. But, these dramas were beginning to leave a bad taste in her mouth. There was so much nonsense and she had always prided logic! When was the last time she had read a book that did not concern her work at St. Mungo's? There was one on her night stand which was an intermediate level educational book concerning new charms which had been developed over the past decade, but she had barely opened it. Often, when she reached the bed, she was exhausted and didn't even think to read.

Simply put, Hermione was unhappy. But, how was one to fix this? When she reached out to people, they became too busy. She was not the sort to beg attention. Both Luna and Neville had their own lives. There was her co-workers but mixing friendship and her career just seemed like a bad idea. Perhaps, it was her? Maybe she was avoiding making friends after the divorce which had left her rather bitter and tired. Such a thought left a bad taste in her mouth and yet rang true. She HAD been avoiding growing too close to people. Perhaps, it was time she took some initiative?

Hermione suddenly jumped up from her chair, forcing herself from her own thoughts of the past few years as she rushed from the quaint living room to her kitchen. There, on the counter was an address book which she flipped open. If social activity was what she desired then all she must do is take it, right? That made sense. She thumbed through the different pages, glancing over her well done hand writing before a frown creased her lips. Every name in this book was either a business contact, an old friend she no longer spoke to or the aforementioned people whom she already had an excuse not to hang out with. Damn it.

However, coming to one name made her pause. She stared down at the paper, her brown eyes focused on it before she sighed softly. Professor Minerva Mcgonagal was highlighted by her fingertip as she raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. Really, girl? Calling a teacher and asking for tea time would be highly inappropriate. She had not seen the woman in years and sending a message out of the blue was highly inappropriate. She dismissed this at first, leafing through the rest of the address book before coming to the stomach churning realization that there was no one else.

There was her old co-workers from the Ministry of Magic, which she had left after a year and a half of employment when she realized that her determination to help the house elves would never receive the desired outcome. She still championed these efforts for the unfortunate race but few seemed interested in aiding her and the young woman's radical views and determination had earned her some rather harsh enemies. When she had ran into Cho, whom had explained how under staffed St. Mungo's was, it had seemed a natural decision. Besides, after some training the healing and cure making now came naturally and proved to be a good talent to have when one had an Auror husband. Had an Auror husband, that is.

Once again, she flipped through the book and once again her eyes lingered on the woman whom had taught her so much. Profesor Mcgonagal (she could probably call her Minerva but the thought left a weird taste in her mouth) had given her the time turner which had allowed her expansive studies and determined ways of learning to actually be a possibility. The woman had offered leadership and was on the forefront of powerful witches. Sexism was not overly prevalent in the magical society but the days of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were long past. If you were not a member of a Quidditch team or popular, some might overlook you entirely. But, that could not be said for her teacher and the head of her house.

Gryffindor had a new head of house, someone whom had displaced Neville after a short one year reign in the position. It had been a shock to everyone when their dear Professor admitting to desiring retirement. It had even been more shocking when she had gifted the position to Mr. Longbottom whom had stuck around to fill the open Herbology teaching position and married Hannah Abbot. The man seemed about as surprised and everyone else had. But, then he caught his wife cheating. The following few months, Hermione had been there and labored with him through the divorce proceedings (a process which had proved useful when her own break from union took place) then, when a young upstart by the name of Timothy Bankerdill emerged, Neville gave the position to him and even quit his position as teacher at Hogwarts. He lost all the confidence and belief which he had gained upon coming to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The man simply ran a little shop now, selling unique plants which he bred. Sometimes he smiled, but it wasn't often.

Luna often came around and spent time with Neville. In fact, most days she could be found at his shop either helping tend the plants or absently talking about creatures and such. There were times when Hermione grew curious, she wondered if the two might have something. But, it seemed their established friendship (and Luna's rather eccentric personality which could be too much for even a saint to stomach) had kept the two from ever growing too close. Yet, perhaps it was the secretive romantic inside her... There was always that "What If..." thought which came to mind. The two friends were oddly compatible and yet seemed to avoid the concept at all costs. Neville, she could understand why, yet Luna had always been such a free spirit. Perhaps, it was just not meant to be.

There were a few others, perhaps. Relationships which she could nurture and try to expand upon. Yet, her school friends had always been the ones which Hermione felt the most comfortable with. In fact, everyone whom she bonded with during her student years. Yet again, she came to the name of her old professor and yet again she felt nearly pathetic for even considering it. Surely Minerva was busy. The woman, while retired, must hold some position in her community which insures that they keep her full of responsibility and vigor. Yet, oddly, she doubted it. Mcgonagal had always been a very resolute figure and if she desired her peace, then she would have it. So, would a random old student coming for a visit disturb such a peace?

She sighed and then in an irritated fashion closed the address book shut before raising her chin and glancing out the window. Her home was a simple building, off on its own and away from the hustle and bustle of the magical township. Yet, it was close enough to reach a decent pub or for shopping purposes and with the aid of a broom her ex-husband often got to work only a little late. It had been an area which they had negotiated on and a decision which she had given in to. Why on earth would you purchase a place to call home because it was in walking distance to a pub? Made no sense.

Hermione was hesitant to return to her dramas which still played in the living room. This feeling of loneliness and lethargy would not dispense herself if she did so. It was time to take action and she knew just the fashion on how to do so. The woman rushed upstairs, shaking off the medical robes which she had not removed upon leaving work and tossing them onto her bed. She had three exact copies so if these robes got rumpled or wrinkled than so be it! She let her hair down, grabbing a brush while looking into her reflection and then opening the small makeup box which sat there. It had been decided, the divorcee Granger was going to out and see whom she could find. Cho often spent time at one of the pubs not far from where she was and perhaps George might like a more proper visit. Screw what Ron might think!

Their divorce had been a joint failure and it had been a while. If her ex-husband still had a chip on his shoulder than let him say something about it. In her current mood, she was likely to cast a hex on him and just deal with the Ministry when it showed up at her door to question why an Auror (possibly soon to be ex, if he kept frustrating his superiors) had been "attacked" by her. His brother had always been a tease and rather frustrating at times but the man was nice and always had a small smile to give to her. Perhaps, if she encouraged him some that big smile he had when his twin was alive would return?

She flourished her wand easily, an action which came natural to her after the years she had trained. She glanced to the makeup and scrunched up her nose at it before placing the tip of the channeling rod to her lips. Instantly, what had been pale and withdrawn became two dark red pouty lines as she smiled and then touched it to her hair. A brush was no comparison to what a quick spell might do. Just like that, her hair was braided back in a respectable and yet (at least by her consideration) a flashy manner. She reached back, tossing the braid over her left shoulder as she slipped on a pair of loafers and pulled on a basic black robe. After a moment, she finished and looked at herself in the mirror. Then... She groaned.

"Hermione Granger, never a more boring being has existed" She told herself, staring at her brown eyes which were reflected back at her. She had known times when the beauty which (once again, by her opinion) eluded her. There had been the ball and other times, like her wedding day. Granted, that had been a bit of a mess. But, she had looked nice. However, right now she looked tired. The robe did little to accentuate any curves and even with her hair done and the lipstick on she seemed to cast an air of boringness. Which she knew was not a word and yet it just seemed to be what radiated from her.

This was how she knew she had failed Ronald in some certain measure. That zest for adventure she had developed during their younger years vanished the minute she turned twenty one and instead at some point she had become boring and frumpy again. Their sex life, hell, she did not want to even think of that. They had not slept together for nearly a year before their eventual breakup. But, Ron just had never inspired that sort of fire in her. The heart had skipped a beat but the blood had never boiled as Luna had put it on one intrusive occasion where she felt the need to try to comfort her after the divorce. Had anyone ever made her blood run warm? She thought back and realized she might never have allowed a man the chance.

There had been those she had dated or spent time with. Viktor Krum had been one of them. He had been attractive and she still swore he had an intelligence to him that so few others could see. The man had unfortunately died a few years ago after falling from his broom during a tournament. The news had saddened her. At one time, Fred had tempted her. Which was something George and no one else could ever know. But, that had been for such a brief period it seemed like it never existed. Of course, there was also Harry Potter. Not that she had ever harbored any perverse meanings toward her once close friend but the boy had grown into an attractive man. There had been... Moments. Brief ones, just like with Fred. But, it would never have worked out. Just like with Ron, things would have gone to hell for one reason or another.

Hermione was tired of throwing herself a pity party and tore herself away from the mirror, quickly moving down the stairs before flicking her wand at the television to turn it off. She always got a little odd twinge of excitement from using magic on muggle items. She grabbed her bag and paused once more before tossing the front door open and stepping outside. The plan was to go out and enjoy herself, meet with Cho and try to garner the beginnings of a friendship before stopping by George's Joke Shop in the closing hours when they were less busy and having a nice conversation with him. It seemed very formulaic, but that was fine. Anything which made her feel better.

The street was sparsely populated, a few people going to and fro and a person on a broom whizzed by overhead. The town Ron and her decided to live in was known as "Little Hollow", it was a new magical community which was quickly sprouting up and had portal connections to anywhere one might desire to go. It was one thing that Weasly had done right, he had located the place first after all. The sidewalk was made of cobblestone and the buildings were simple and yet had little personalities. A small bush of whispering willow root sat in a gardener's box outside her living room window. Neville had given it to her as a present earlier in the year and they were beginning to get old enough to hold conversation. It was quite interesting and she stopped to listen to the little bushes whisper back and forth before continuing on her way. They didn't trust her yet but would in time.

'Come on, Granger, keep your chin up and exude confidence' She mentally coached herself as she turned and ventured on down the sidewalk. She gazed at the house which she passed, all decorated in different manners to reflect the occupants inside. It made her curious to whom lived in such abodes. There was one which was a Herbologist's dream, every type of plant hung from the windows and even the roof itself. Another was such a bright shade of purple it nearly hurt her eyes and as Hermione passed one of the large windows she ventured a look inside. Even the interior, from the carpet to the plush love seat was a nearly horrendous shade of purple! Goodness, it made her head hurt. Perhaps, she didn't want to know that person even if she was feeling lonely.

A group of the neighbors had actually attempted to become friends with Ron and her when they had moved in. But, he had never seemed interested and she had been far too busy with her career. Now, she regretted not taking the time to get to know these people. Of course, it would be inappropriate and strange now because many knew of her divorce, whether they cared to admit it or otherwise. She had risen to an unexpected fame while fighting alongside the great Harry Potter and then she had delved down into infamy when her political aspirations had become too much. Somehow, the papers had written her off as a lunatic that believed house elves deserved more rights than the people themselves! It was ridiculous and also one of the factors Ronald used against them during the divorce.

Spineless coward he had been, hiding behind his family the entire time. It didn't matter whether they had hired lawyers or met alone for they were never truly as such! He had done everything from bringing his mother to court and getting his sister to drink a transformative potion to hide in plain sight when they met at a diner to discuss things. It was honestly quite pathetic, did he truly believe she wouldn't see the signs of masking magics when she had done so much transforming herself in school? Of course, it was the harsh names she called him in her head which made Hermione wonder whether she had been too hard on the man. But, bitterness was not easily solved now did it easily release the soul. They had failed each other and she refused to heap the blame onto herself.

She glanced up in surprise upon reaching the pub, her eyes falling onto the sign which hung overhead before she glanced inside through the large window. It seemed that this was a running theme, her seemingly spying on how normal people lived. But, immediately the first thing which had been noticed was Cho. The woman was standing there with a happy smile on her face and conversing with a few of their other coworkers. Their cheeks were a little red which hinted the crew had probably been drinking a good bit, enough to have fun and not enough to be worn out the next day. This is what she wanted and yet, why did she not go in?

Well... Because Cho noticed her.

The woman, possibly her closest thing to a female friend other than Luna glanced up and frowned. It was immediate, like noticing Hermione there had been an unwelcome surprise. Just like that, she turned on her heel, not caring about her own loneliness or the jolly scene inside. Granger was not as brave as she used to be, she was tired and that had taken the cake. She wasn't welcome in there, in fact, she wondered where she truly was welcome. Just like that, it was as if the floodgates opened. Warm tears stung her cheeks as she brushed them away in an irritated manner, trying to force off the emotions which she had been so able to put to the side. But... It was impossible now and as she reached her home, throwing open the door before slamming it shut behind her the woman simply collapsed to the ground. She sat there for a while, indulging herself in the tears and sobs which wracked her being.

She missed Ron. She hated to admit it but she truly did. At least he had pretended to find interest in what she spoke on. At least his family had pretended to accept her. Back then, it had been so easy to pretend she was surrounded with friends. Now, looking in on her own life, she realized the utter isolation and the impending fear that this was what her days would be filled with. Work then home, no in between and no one to fill the void. She knew her actions had been rash, that she had no idea what Cho was thinking when the woman had seen her. Hermione did look tired... Could it have possibly been concern? But, that didn't matter right now. She had convinced herself that she had to be strong throughout the divorce. Hell, even before that she had always tried to be the level-headed, calm and intelligent one. Because so, ridicule had always been tossed at her.

Hours past as she made no move from where she sat in the open entryway, her back to the wall as tears kept pouring down her cheeks. The sobs were gone now leaving her in a strangely calm and yet still highly emotional place. When had she come to regret her life so much? Everything had been so well put together and she had worked so hard for solidarity and what she thought would be a clear future. St. Mungo's had not been in her plans, neither had a divorce. Every part was out of order and she honestly didn't know how to repair it. What was the first action to take? What move would set things back into order?

Magic was still an ever fickle thing, its might and forces often meddling in the most subtle of ways. However, what took place as Hermione wiped her reddened cheeks of the now dried tears was not magic, per say, as it was that of a guardian angel she had no idea existed. A startled gasp escaped her when suddenly the address book she had been observing before plopped down on the floor in front of her. The woman watched with wide eyes as it opened and the pages fluttered quickly before falling upon the name she had so easily dismissed just hours ago. Professor Minerva Mcgonagal.

"Oh, come off it now, can't you see how pathetic that would look?" Magic always took place in the world she lived in. Strange things happened and they were rarely cause for alarm. Besides, she necessarily didn't have many enemies. There had been Death Eaters and the likes which had attempted to search her out at odd points but they had mainly been after either Harry or Ron. It was surprising how many people seemed to forget she was ever a part of their trio. Of course, it did not stop Hermione from clutching her wand and then doing a quick sweep of the house. The defensive and security charms were in place so... It could have been a spirit? There was no telling, honestly.

Hermione hadn't seen a ghost in years and yet sometimes, she expected one might have followed her home from Hogwarts. Strange things often happened when she was at her lowest, small moments which aided in helping her to recover from the rougher times. She stared down at the open address book and then with a mixture of ire and resignation picked it up and walked over to the large fireplace. She could send a letter and inquire as to how her old professor was doing, perhaps inviting the woman over for tea wouldn't seem too desperate or pathetic on her part. They would converse and some of her loneliness could ebb away. Okay, that was a perfect plan, one which made her feel a little better about the entire situation.

Parchment was always kept above the fireplace for when the need arose and she quickly snatched a quill that was there as well. In easy method which she had perfected in her younger years she had a properly written letter in no time. However, as she stared at it a few complex emotions swelled into her chest. She could write a letter and speak better than most but what did that matter? Where had been the other connections she was meant to make in Hogwarts? Her "Close" friends were nowhere to be seen less enough time pass and they show up to just tend to a tired relationship for but a day. She was not the strongest fighter nor the most intelligent mind to come from that place, despite what she told herself. But.. Well, now, that didn't matter!

She raised her chin and then tossed a little Floo powder in the fire place, watching as the green flames kindled before bringing the letter to her lips. She whispered its destination and then tossed the piece of parchment in before she could second guess herself once more. Okay, so she hadn't been the most kind and gentle person that she could have been. Maybe she was overly prideful and maybe that had been why people didn't gravitates towards her like they often did the boys. But, she could change that. A well place smile and some sweet words would go along way.

It had been a day wrought with emotion which also included some hard work at St. Mungo's earlier in the evening. Hermione found herself growing tired from it all and with a sigh, ventured upstairs. By this time in the evening, the Professor was probably resting and she would receive no word until the morning. That was, if she received any actual word at all. Minerva could be done tending to the young people and perhaps, not desire such company. After all, she probably reminded the older witch of more difficult times. But, the deed was done and a retrieval spell would only make Hermione seem confusing and silly. So, she retired to her bedroom in hopes that the morning would bring better tidings and a more appropriate way of thinking.

Little did she know, that a series of events had been set in motion which would allow the young woman to discover much not only about herself, but the past and those whom come to change it...

Everything has it's costs...

-Chapter End-

(A/N: There we go! Lovely little chapter that took me a good bit to get out there. I hope you all enjoy this beginning and that you stick around to see more. I have such plans for this story and, while I realize it is portraying a slightly darker sense of the series, fun things will come to pass. Anywho, I won't keep you all with my ramblings, have a great day and I shall see you in Chapter Two!)


	2. Chapter 2

A Desire That Became Destiny

A Harry Potter Fanfiction by CreativeCursedChild

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, but I do have all of the books.~

((A/N:Why, hello there everyone. I hope you all are having a wonderful day. The first chapter flowed smoothly and now here comes along the second. I will always enjoy watching one of my stories move forward and I truly hope you will be enjoying the ride. Hermione did seem rather depressed in our last post, didn't she? Poor thing. But, things are changing. Her life is about to become much more interesting and challenging. Why don't we see where this takes her?))

Chapter Two

These Are The Days Of Our Lives

Edward Startich. He was a lovely man of about forty years whom often ended up in St. Mungo's for a variety for reasons. You see, the wizard had once been an Auror but after a particularly bad run in with some experienced Death Eaters and the infamous Torture Curse, well, he had retired early and showed rather odd tendencies. He often experimented with weird incantations and transformations that often had the Ministry showing up on his doorstep. These little experiments often backfired as well which meant that he would quickly be picked up by his rather blunt yet kind nephew and brought in for some much needed patching up. Mr. Startich was as odd as his last name, he was prone to strange outbursts of emotion and also tended to grate one's nerves with his insistent babbling, he would literally talk about anything. The other nurses and healers couldn't handle him, finding themselves at risk of ending up in Azkaban for what they were thinking of doing. All, but one.

Hermione stood there, running her wand across his severely burned arm slowly while focusing on the wound. Usually, a potion would be in order be in order for this type of high class burn, probably earned by the man's tampering with some very old spell scrolls that dated back to antiquity. How on earth did he get his hands on such things? His skin was black and marred, bulging with sores while looking as if she could run her finger across it and remove all the meat down to the bone. It was a horrendous sight and yet, quite honestly not the worst thing she had ever seen. Possibly witnessing so many deaths during the war had hardened her somewhat but Granger was often the one picked for the more hard to look at cases. Meanwhile, Edward spoke the whole time. He conversed on such odd topics as where the origins of the focus charm she was using had come from to the very first healer which had ever been noted in existence.

How had she become the person whom he was brought to every time he was injured? Well, because she actually seemed to listen. Even while focused she caught every word he spoke on and at odd points would interject, albeit briefly, her own thoughts on the matter. This seemed to relax the under-stimulated man and would cause him to smile and go off on another tangent involving something else. For such pain that she swore he must be experiencing, Startich just went on and didn't seem bothered at all. It was both interesting and worrisome. The man had been treated by her over forty times by this point. She had forced him to take potions to reset broken bones, tended to deep cuts and once worked with a group of healers to ensure he did not die. A seer had even been called to give last rights and calm his mind with visions of the past but had been dismissed. Why? Well, because she had not allowed him to die. She had fought to save his life, nearly passing out with all of the strength which was exerted into her spells. But, it had worked and her patient had been given a little more time to be his eccentric self.

Why couldn't anyone see that he had been addled by a cruel force? She had done some research and the truth was rather depressing. He had once been a great and focused man, dedicated to making the world a safer place. His wife had son had been murdered by Death Eaters during his time as an Auror, yet he never stopped and always pushed forward while removing some noted names from the dark forces. His mistake had been not having a partner or anyone to watch his back. During one point in the late winter, sometime around her fifth year of being in school, he had been attacked while tailing none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Both her and the masked Death Eater which had taken him by surprise did such horrible things to the man. Yet, at brief moments Hermione would see the old him come to the surface. A kind smile, a statement that she was doing a wonderful job and an inquiry as to the state of affairs in the world. He would listen to what she had to say, nod his head and then vanish back into his fantasies once more.

"I mean, it is quite true that I can see where the effects of Durnman's Syndrome might last on Bollywigs and some forms of Pixies but it is quite a waste of time to create a cure for it while there are other pressing matters, like stemming the invasion of Basilisks that had become overpopulated as of late" Edward babbled on, moving his head from side to side. Luckily, as the rest of his body moved his severely burned arm was held in place by a protection spell to keep him from bumping into anything or causing any undo harm. His long, gray-ish brown hair poked out in all directions and the wide eyed look in his steely blue gaze reminded her of a mad scientist the American's enjoyed writing so much about. "Utter waste of time when such evil snakes on our door, whom wants to risk getting bit by one of those? I would rather have a Bollywig in my ear over that" Mr. Startich mumbled, huffing lightly and looking around the room. "Not that I am asking for one you damned mischievous pests!" He shouted then, to negate the old saying that if you speak of such annoyances then they are sure to come.

"Perhaps, Durnman seeks to rid the world of one problem before moving on to another?" Hermione stated openly, catching the man off-guard as he looked down at her with big, curious eyes. "In truth, imagine how much Bollywigs and Pixies would become if there was a charm to pacify their aggression and give them focus? People might no longer needs their wings and instead, they might shed such things willingly and leave them instead of taking such pieces back to their nests to hide due to their selfish nature" She explained, watching as the color slowly started returning to his arm. Good, she had worried that a potion would indeed be needed and if so, that would have been a highly painful and rather expensive process for both him and his nephew to endure. "Also, considering Basilisks one must realize that a few might pop up here and there but we can't expect Durnman to do anything about it, that isn't his field, let someone else control the sudden increase in numbers of the horrid snake" She stated, finishing what she had to say before giving a soft sigh in relief. His skin had healed to a light pale and yet somewhat healthy tint. He would probably have scars for some time, but they could be masked over if he desired with a good makeup charm or an illusion spell.

It had been such a long time since she had lost thought about Basilisks. Many people would have been scarred by such an experience and yet Hermione never let it do such to her. Instead, that moment she came so vividly to remember when the reflection of that horrid snake was cast became a driving force that kept her moving ever forward. She could have been like poor Moaning Myrtle, the young girl whom cried alone and had no one when she stared into those big yellow eyes. To know that the dangerous beings were breeding was disconcerting, yet she chose to let someone else handle such a problem. While she did not fear them, neither did she care to ever meet with one again. Though, for a brief moment she wondered about that piece of paper. Many had come to assume she had ripped it from a book that had been taken from the library, but this could never be further from the truth. She would never destroy school property and, if needed, would have kept the book with her to reference. The paper... Well, it had just appeared randomly in her pocket. A mystery, for sure and one she had never told anyone else about.

Mr. Startich had become quiet after she had spoken to him, his wide eyes staring at the woman for a moment before slowly and yet obviously becoming warm while a smile formed on his lips. "Dear, Ms. Granger, you have a point" He admitted, his tone light and endearing as he nodded his head to her and then winced lightly. "Durnman should not be blamed and if I were to be in my right mind more often, perhaps I could stem the tide of Basilisks that threaten good people, I apologize for my ranting, my mind isn't what it used to be" That was the real man behind the crazed expressions and wild ways. That soft look in those sweet eyes actually turned her heart for a moment while she watched the brightness quickly recede to a dim and dull color once again. "But, those damned Pixies are so annoying!" He shouted, kicking his feet as if they were assaulting him now. His sense of pain was gone, as was the man in the shell.

"I know, Edward, I know, calm down now and close your eyes, your nephew will be by soon to pick you up" Hermione's tone was soft and a touch sad as she reached up and briefly placed her hands on his shoulder. The man looked at her quizzically before slowly nodding his head and laying it back, closing his eyes like she had asked of him. He probably would have gone on to do great things that would have helped witches and wizards everywhere, yet now he was reduced to this. It tore her heart in two with a mixture of anger and sadness over the man's destruction. To think that some obvious Death Eaters, like the Malfoys and other families, were actually allowed their freedom just because their master died! If only she could have taken justice into her own hands, if she had been strong enough than perhaps true revenge could have taken place!

She forced down the torrid emotions within her while moving to leaving the room, going off into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. St. Mungo's was always a hot bed of activity, people coming and going during all hours of the night. She had stayed overtime just for Startich and now that he was healed and settled she could make her way home to another night with either books or the television. For a brief moment she glanced into a room only to see a familiar face standing by the bedside. "Oh, Hermione, will you wait up? I need to speak to you" Cho called out while casting a relaxation charm over a patients who's nerves were quite literally trying to tear him apart. She offered a kind smile which was not exactly returned as the other woman halted and looked at her. "S-Sorry, Cho, I have to go, my cat is hungry and needs to be fed, I will see you tomorrow though" Hermione covered, giving a quick wave before suddenly rushing off.

Yes, her co-worker would desire to discuss the awkwardness of the night before. Honestly, Hermione had come to wonder if perhaps she had over-reacted. Maybe Cho honestly had been surprised by her showing up there? It had truly been quite a random thing and out of the ordinary. In a way, she wished she could have entered that pub and truly seen whether she was welcomed or not. Now, it was doubtful she would believe anything the other woman said. But, there was no care to discuss such an event currently, she just wanted to get home and let another day pass. Something about Startich had made her quite sad and honestly, rather frustrated.

The Ministry had always been a hot bed of politics and games, most of which were manipulated by the Death Eaters. Voldemort had his hand leading the group this way and that while always causing trouble for Hogwarts and making her school years some of the worst memories a girl could have instead of the best. Then, the war had ended, good had supposedly won! Yet, there was only the most basic forms of justice. A few were carted off to Azkaban while it was determined the rest had supposedly either been controlled or threatened. So many evil people allowed to set off into the world. She always expected another "He who shall not be named" to rise up one day and wreak havoc on the better minded populace once again. At least, that was one line of thought that wasn't considered just by her. Supposedly, it was why Harry had joined the Aurors, though she wondered over that as well.

While removing her medical robes and preparing to take a quick Floo ride home, Hermione considered this as she let her hair down. It wasn't that her friend had his career for the wrong reasons, she just often wondered if he still was the same person he had been. Well, none of them were the same people yet the basic personality stuck. Hermione would always over-think things and have a complex for knowledge. Ron would always be accident prone and have a rather wild mood set. But, Harry seemed to have changed the most. He was no longer the quiet and focused boy he had been during their childhood. He did good things and yet, such events always seemed to end up in the paper. Potter takes down rogue band of necromancers! Harry Potter finds the Black Burrows Killer! He had come to enjoy the hunt while stumbling into unknown grounds. Like... How the Burrow's Killer had been found innocent after being sent to Azkaban. Harry's excuse? "I can't always be right". It just had sounded so pompous and arrogant in a fashion.

The Floo ride home was uneventful, one quickly grew used to what magics were exciting when they used them everyday. She caught herself easily in the large fire place of her home and then stepped out, brushing the soot from her hands and remembering that she needed to clean the area over the next few days. It was beginning to look just like any other day before her eyes fell onto the nightstand. There, twirling slowly on its corner was a letter in a light brown parchment and sealed with a small wax cat head that meowed softly. Upon noticing her, the seal came alive and removed itself, walking to the corner and curling up on a small mint while the letter came alive. It flushed open quickly and then flew up into the air to levitate in front of Hermione's surprised eyes.

'Dear Miss. Granger, your message comes at a most surprising and odd time. There has been an awful expense of years since the last I saw you and yet, my associates inform me that you have been through much. I apologize over the stress such a divorce has brought you while also offering my condolences for the time you wasted over the endeavor. As for your work in the Ministry, I do hope you haven't given up on those goals of yours, walls are created to be climbed over. I am busy this day, however tomorrow, if your job at St. Mungo's would allow, I would appreciate your company for discussion around noon. Signed, Minerva McGonagall'

It was a rather pointed letter and yet one that held such surprise. Her old professor had kept track of her, which was interesting and brought up the question as to how many students the woman still kept up with. She pondered whom might be telling her all these current events that Hermione did not like discussing openly but that was a moot point. There was all sorts of magics and charms which allowed a person to keep track of someone, yet it was still odd and endearing that her old professor still thought to ask about her. This warmed her somewhat as she placed the letter down before reaching over the table and petting the tiny wax cat between its ears. Her message had been returned and now she had someone to talk to, this drove away her reflections over possibly being a pathetic person with no life as she smiled softly and then sat down. There was a soap opera which needed watching and then, perhaps she would try to go to the pub again? That was a lovely notion.

One which wouldn't come to pass for as soon as she found herself comfortable, Hermione tumbled into the grasp of sleep and did not wake up until the next day. It took the warm rays of the rising sun upon her skin to make the woman blink awake before slowly sitting up and groaning. Her body ached from the position she held in her chair, yet for once, she felt rather rested and recovered. She quickly set forth to wash away the grime of the day before, rubbing her eyes and pulling the knots out of her hair. She was on autopilot and quickly preparing for a day at work before a sudden realization hit her. "Oh, I am off today" She stated openly, clearing her throat and then pausing as she stood in her bedroom staring at the robes she had laid out. Every day always felt like a work related one to her and often Hermione went out to do overtime regardless as to what he superiors would say. They adored her work and few would bother with the possibility of her facing exhaustion when she had memorized charms they themselves still struggled to keep track of.

But, today was a different day. She would not go into work and instead would simply prepare for her meeting with the Professor. Granted, did Minerva go by such a title know? Even thinking of the woman by her first name was quite odd as Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and leisurely started styling her hair with a brush. The response had come faster than she imagined as a realization slowly formed in the back of her still somewhat sleepy mind. What if the older woman was lonely to? It was a silly notion seeing as how she was probably quite busy yet, it was true that at most of the reunion parties the elderly professor had been noticeably absent. It made her wonder over whether what Neville had told her was true, the boy could be a bit of a gossip when he wasn't watching himself. She blamed his horrid wife, a woman whom probably talked his ear off over the most mundane and dramatic of events.

It seemed that the Professor's departure from Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry might not have been completely voluntary. In fact, there were small mouths with big ears whom liked to say she was fired, shockingly enough. Everyone had always believed that the great Mcgonagall would become headmaster and see over the children whom often envisioned her as a second mother. Instead, she had kept her position as had of Gryffindor and then, it was as if one day she was just no longer there. It would be inappropriate to inquire about yet Hermione had her own suspicions. There was no one better than Minerva to teach Transfiguration and also oversee the children of her house. Perhaps, late she might inquire to some knowing people whom, in her experience had bigger mouths than anyone. Namely, Cho and her other co-worker, Belinda.

This day was so different from most. She had taken almost an hour to get ready when often the occasion only took ten minutes. Her breakfast was also prepared at a leisurely pace before she sat down with her eggs, toast and bacon and read a book while eating. Afterwards, she tended to her whispering flowers and told them some secrets of her own to keep the group talking and then magically cleaned her house and even went for a brief walk to gaze at the other houses. It had possibly been the first in a long while where she had actually relaxed and taken her time with things, this left her smiling and allowing some of the heavy weight on her shoulders to vanish. Before she knew it, the time to meet her old professor had come as she quickly made her way down the sidewalk once more. Floo was the fastest way to travel and yet, it wasn't always appropriate to just land in someone's living room. Minerva's letter had been imbued with a charm that allowed Hermione to find the place where the older woman now lived and, oddly it was not far from her own house. Imagine that.

Mcgonagall's house was small and yet seemed appropriate. The outside was decorated with numerous flowers that all surely had magical inclinations while a tall oak tree stood in the front yard. Fruits of all types had been enchanted to grow on the non-bearing tree as she smiled, knowing full well that this was often a practical joke played by young ones and it could be brought from George at the old joke shop. "They think to have outsmarted me, yet instead I find the fruits much easier to retrieve than venturing off to market" Minvera's voice startled Hermione whom glanced to the side and noticed the professor standing there. Her robes were slightly faded and a rather odd owl styled sun hat sat on her head but the woman hadn't changed much at all, those knowing eyes being accompanied by a small smile. "Now, Miss. Granger, surely your instincts haven't grown soft with your old age" She spoke candidly before making a motion for the girl to come into the yard. "Ignore my atrocious hat, I have a group of acquaintances whom seem to feel entitled upon bringing me gifts, it is a lovely ideal which I quite despise".

The professor had not changed as much as Hermione might have expected. She always seemed so tall and her posture was always on point yet, her age never seemed to really advance. There might have been a new line here or there but, in truth, the woman might have been healthier than her time spent at Hogwarts. Of course, that last decade or so surely had its own obstacles that must have brought much stress. Instead of the normal butterflies and faulty expressions that she expected to give the old teacher, instead she found herself smiling rather brightly as she approached. "It looks nice on you" She complimented, receiving a rather withering look which told her that the professor knew she was telling a lie. In truth, the owl hat would have been at home somewhere on the Malfoy estate most likely, seeming as if it would launch off the woman's head and attack at any moment if given the chance.

"It will only be worn until the gift giver witnesses such an act, then it shall never be on my head again" Minerva stated simply as she guided the girl around and then moved to sit down on a nice yet simple wrought iron seating ensemble. Everything on the small yet decent property seemed practical and yet beautiful, how it lacked the certain flair that the older woman often held. Perhaps, she was renting? Maybe, something else? Hermione had not been here for long and yet something just seemed off. Mcgonagall was happy to see her and yet there was a guard there she didn't quite understand. Her professor's movements were calculated and direct, almost as if mimicking warmth instead of meaning it.

"If one does not speak during a visit then can it be called as such?" The question was posed which shook Granger from her revere as her eyes widened before she quickly nodded her head. It was so often lately that she just drifted off into thought, however, she was at a loss on what to say. "You were always quite adept at observing, it is a skill which made you one of my best students, however you need to be more subtle and quick about it, such an ability only has its worth if one knows how to wield it" Like a lesson from the old days, Mcgonagall explained this before making a small motion with her hand. The window behind them opened before a tray of sweets and a tea set floated out and settled on the table between them. "Now, speak candidly, you are not twelve anymore and I am not as imposing as I once was" The woman ordered, allowing the tea to be poured while waiting expectantly.

A multitude of topics floated across her mind as Hermione struggled to pick the appropriate one. A mistake meant either painting herself in a bad light, bringing up past drama and bad memories or perhaps even offending her company. "Well, I guess we can start traditionally, how have you been?" It wasn't too hard to lead the conversation into such a neutral angle. Yet, as Minerva remained quiet for a moment and sipped her tea this hinted that perhaps it might have possibly been the wrong angle to take things. "Days come and go, they pass like any other and I do what I must to fill them, I am sure you know of my departure from Hogwarts?" It seemed that this was still the woman whom she remembered so well, direct and focused while Granger nodded her head before taking a taste of her tea as well.

"Well, times change, I knew that with the passing of Dumbledore, from that point on everything was rather different" The ex-professor explained simply while leaning her form back and seemingly getting comfortable. "New blood is all the rage among young wizard and the Ministry thought it fit to bring in teachers whom hadn't faced such "Grave Stress" during their careers" It was odd to hear her professor mutter as Hermione's eyes widened. The woman was actually a little bitter and most likely, justifiably so. "Yet, these things do happen and I have accepted it, you see, I taught for a long time Miss. Granger and while I have been replaced, my heart shall always remain in that school, they even let me teach a monthly class which explains the history of the art that still hangs" It was a convincing story, a plausible one at that.

Yet, Granger didn't believe her.

This woman had always been on the fore front of Transfiguration. She had seen her fight and teach, guide and nurture, all while being a paragon that had originally been someone she aspired to be. But, teaching had never really been for the girl, guiding Ron and Harry around often enough ruined the possibility of such a career for her. It was doubtful she had the patience. Yet, by the way that Minerva had explained things, as if volunteering it so the subject could possibly avoid more elaboration, it hinted that the loss of her job was not only a sting to her pride, but perhaps a political move from the Ministry. Which was something that she understood all too well. There was indeed a highly perceptive skill within her and she would strive to use this more often.

"They won't ever have as good a teacher as you" Hermione promised, noting the subtle raise of the other woman's eyebrows. However, the corner of her lips also twitched up hinting that she fought giving a smile over the compliment which had been received. "Time will bring better tutors and more appropriate guidance, but I will not say it is in Hogwarts currently" Mcgonagall agreed, albeit haltingly before placing her cup down and shifting herself to properly face the other woman. Uh oh. "Now, enough about me, tell me of yourself and let me hear the details upon which your life has been crafted up until this point" It was an order, plain and simple. The ex-professor was still clever and, after volunteering such information of herself that had guided their conversation into deeper territory on her company's side.

So, Granger set forth to explain everything which had taken place in rather gruesome detail having to stop herself once or twice from cursing right in front of the other woman. Her divorce from Ron and his family's meddling, her leaving the Ministry for St. Mungo's and even the lack of social activity in her life was addressed before coming to a rather abrupt halt after nearly a half hour. Minerva had given subtle signals she was listening, a nod her and a motion for her to continue there. Finally, everything had been let off her chest and now Hermione's curious eyes fell on the other woman with nervous expectation over what she thought on the matters. The response received was rather... Unexpected.

"Such is life" The statement held such weight and was not what she was looking for. Why did her old professor not try to pry and dig for more? Did she not have a side in the matter or an opinion on anything that had just been explained? She had grown so used to someone having something to say about her life that this woman's deciding not to left her for a loss. After a moment of quiet, Mcgonagall spoke again. "We all make decisions and not all of them can be right, there must be hard times for the good to be appreciated and often we know not the future unless we paid exceptional attention in our Divining classes" The woman added, simply nodding her head once more and then reaching into the folds of her robe. When her hand was brought back out, something that her student had not seen in some time was shown.

"Do you remember this?" Minerva asked simply as the time turner dangled from it's golden chain which was hooked around two of her fingers. "Well, yes, of course, I used it for so long before returning it to you" Hermione admitted, staring at the enchanted piece which had not only aided her classes perfectly but had also given her and her friends a crucial advantage over the dark forces. "Indeed, I still had it lying around and upon receiving word of your stresses I imagined you could find some use for it" With that it was handed over, Granger quickly taking it before looking at the other woman with surprise. This was not something she ever expected to see again!

"Now, I won't have the same discussion over the possible repercussions involving time for you are an intelligent young woman whom surely remembers our last talk over it" Minerva explained, drawing her robes up lightly to keep them from dragging across the ground. Hermione simply nodded her head in response to this while eyeing the enchanted piece which she had been given. How many times had this truly aided her? She knew the professor had given her such a thing for those exact events, having been used so that Mcgongall could help and protect her students. Having this back meant something to her and it took a moment before she smiled softly to the older woman. A second later, and the action was returned as they shared a quiet moment.

From that point on, the two women traded both small talk and their opinions of the current affairs in the Wizardry World. It was pleasant and welcome, an event which had never really taken place between the two before. Granger had the chance to really see her old professor in a new light and came to understand the woman's somewhat eccentric ways. She liked to collect certain things and had a knack for always knowing about secrets which seemed impossible for her to have the knowledge of, just like Dumbledore. By the time the both of them had taken stock of the time it was coming towards sunset and late day! After that, they exchanged a tentative goodbye and spoke at length about needing to do this more often. Then, she left.

Hermione's spirits had been raised. What was first seen as a silly idea to go visit someone whom she thought would be bothered by her presence had instead turned into a wonderful and enlightening event. Also, she now had the Time Turner, which she felt in her pocket as she walked. There were so many possibilities now and an honest excitement formed deep within her at the notion of using such a thing again. There would be more time to rest and read, reversing the hours of the day so she could witness her coming patients in St. Mungo's and have their cures already prepared to lessen their suffering sooner and get the job done faster! Minerva had truly done her a favor which she would not soon forget and, as a joke, she even dropped by and bought the woman a small sun hat for their next visit. This one had an odd crow which reminded her of the woman which a Boggart had worn while imitating Severus Snape. That thought brought a smile to her face.

Her day came to an end with a stop by a small restaurant where she treated herself to a lovely dinner, finding herself more open to smiling and enjoying the rest of the evening. Upon reaching her home, she brought out the time turner and then smiled. The rest of her night was spent enjoying everything, watching late night episodes of her addictive drama and reading a book. When the sun begun to come up she activated the time piece and the familiar sensation of being flung backwards in time took hold of her. Once again, she was just coming home from a lovely dinner as she chuckled softly and then retreated to her bedroom. This must have been the best day she had in quite some time.

The following few days, her Time Turner would become rather handy. People complimented her over her work at St. Mungo's while she spent the nights catching up on some desperate personal time the woman had been lacking. She smiled more and knew other people were sensing her happiness, a few seemingly having missed seeing her raised spirits and determined attitude. But, Hermione would come to learn that time is a fickle mistress. Her life was far from becoming even and stable. Destiny had planned many decisions for her to make which would carry great weight and the hour for her choices were becoming nigh. What was to take place? Well...

Only time would tell...

-Chapter End-

(A/N: There we go! That might have taken more time than I hoped it would but things came together rather nicely in the end. I hope you are all still there and enjoying my new story. Feedback is not mandatory but it sure helps so if you ever have a moment give me some words of encouragement or guidance. I can handle your criticism, promise. Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day and I shall see you in Chapter Three. Things are about to get quite interesting. Ta for now.~ !)


End file.
